Bromsson
by 3.1415926535897932384626433
Summary: This is my first fanfic and is set just after Brisingr. rated T for later chaps and cause im paranoid. also involves EragonXArya. Oh and this is What i think book 4 should be like... i dont own the inheritance cycle storyline but i do own the books...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi so this is my first fanfic so go easy and also you should read ANs I can put good info in there sometimes**

**I own the inheritance cycle**

**Eragon: no you don't **

**Me: Yea I do I own the series not the story and I own a dog yay**

She was watching him again. _Why cant she just leave me alone, _thought Eragon,_ I don't know but you would do well to stop wallowing in the death of Oromis and Gleadr, I fell their death as much as you but I keep living. _Said Saphira

_It is not their deaths as much as it is that I am losing all that are close to me, now there are but three left, You, Roran, and Katrina. Even arya has withdrawn from me. Oh why must she watch me like that. She knows how I feel, yet she continues to torture me like this._

" Eragon!" yelled Nasuada " what do you think?"

" What? Oh im sorry I was speaking to Saphira"

" So I see" said Nasuada

" What was the plan again?"

" Well I see that I have to repeat myself please pay attention," Eragon nodded " In three weeks time we are going to attack Belatona, we will surround the south and west sides wile the dwarves attack from the east using the lake to crush them between the hammer of our forces and the anvil of King Orik's dwarves, then as soon as we recover the dwarves will circle around the west of Leona lake wile the Varden comes around the east to attack Dras-Leona and once again the Varden and Dwarves will crush the city. After the battle the elves will most likely have arrived and togther the armies will march on the capitol of Urû'baen and destroy the tyranny of Galbatorix once and for all."

"I don't understand why you always need my input you are the leader, but if you must ask then I say go on ahead" Eragon said " Now if you will excuse me I will be in my tent."

As he walked away from the command pavilion he heard the tent flap open and close once again and the soft fleeting footsteps of an elf, _Arya _jus the name sent confusion through Eragon's mind one moment friend then the next enemy then friend again. _Why, _he thought, _why does she do this._

"Eragon!" he heard the melodious harmony that was Arya's voice yell " Eragon may I speak with you?"

"You already are" he replied coldy.

"Alone" she stated

"Alright I know a place we can go," said Eragon. He led them out of Feinster into the nearby woods.

Soon they reached a clearing with a large sort of pointy rock jutting up in the middle (kind of like a sundial-LOTR movie reference) "now what did you want to talk about arya?" asked eragon shutting saphira out for the moment

"you" said arya

"What about me" asked eragon

"you've been acting very strange lately, withdrawn, sad, and tense like you would snap at any second. it pains me to see you like this what is wrong"

"WHO ARE YOU TO CARE ABOUT ME ALL OF THE SUDDEN!" yelled eragon "IN THE PAST YOU'VE DONE NOTHING BUT HURT ME AND REFUSE MY FRIENSHIP AND NOW YOU'VE JUST DECIDED TO CARE ABOUT ME AND IF YOU MUST KNOW I HAVE LOST ALMOST EVERYTHING I EVER HAD TO THIS WAR AND NOW IT FEELS AS IF MY THIRD FATHER WAS RIPED AWAY FROM ME. Garrow Brom and now Oromis and Glaedr !" the last words came out in a horse wisper, then he sat down against the tree head in his hands shaking for many minutes before looking up to see arya still standing there with silent tears running down her face. Eragon instantly felt bad he knew he should not have yelled at her she was only trying to help.

He then stood up wiped her tears and said much more calmly "I am sorry arya I truly am for what I said, I spoke out of place and now I beg your forgiveness but please do not cry"

"eragon there is nothing to forgive I had not realized what you have lost from this war and spoke out of place it is I who must beg your forgiveness for my impertinent question thank you for showing me this beautiful place" said arya before running off into the woods.

Eragon sat down again _What have I done Saphira,_ he though_ I continue to push everyone that I have left away. Why must I do this to myself_

**Ok so howd I do sorry for the short but there's more to come. Just to tell you im a slow writer so don't hold your breath. I love reviews but this is my first fanfic so go easy. Constructive critisism(sp?) loved. thx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys what's up… plz don't kill me I took a break for a while and im back…**

***********Spoiler********* anybody have name suggestions for a certain green dragon hint hint ***********

****** ****Still spoiler******** im putting in a few new family members this chapter and it turns out arya is in a roundabout way related to eragon but that doesn't change anything ha-ha*********End spoiler*******

_Thud…Thud…Thud_

Eragon awoke to the now familiar sound of Saphira's wing beats but something about them was off. They seemed more full and powerful. Eragon waited as they grew louder and he soon felt like there were concussive sound waves colliding on his ears._ Saphira? _He asked _what, don't you know not to wake me up _

_Oh so that's not you flying towards me?_

_No, I'm back at the Varden camp _

_Saphira, I think there is a dragon headed our way… a big one by the sound of it, almost as big as Glaedr_

_Do you think it could be?_

_No, It can't be…_

_Yes but…?_

Right as Saphira was asking her question the beats grew to a pinnacle then suddenly Eragon saw a massive white flash a cross the sky heading towards the varden. It could not be Galbatorix for his dragon was black nor Murtagh and Thorn but then who? Eragon yelled as loud as he could, which was quite loud, and then he heard a voice speaking the ancient language within his mind.

_Hello Eragon, I have waited long to meet you. I am a rider and a friend of your… well im a friend of Brom. Do you know where I might find him._

Eragon started, he couldn't believe that someone could brush aside the barriers around his mind so easily. Then he replied in the ancient language as well.

_Its ok I know Brom is my father, but as to your question you may find him at a diamond tomb near Dras-leona._

_Oh so he is visiting the tomb of a friend?_

_No! He is dead, but who are you may I ask. Also I thought I was the last free rider. Also I ask you to land _

Said Eragon

_Of course Eragon-vohdr_

Then a massive white dragon landed in the clearing in which eragon stood and a tall seemingly half elf-half human jumped gracefully of its back. He was tall with long black hair and grayish silvery eyes. He had lightly tanned skin and seemed to be only 15 years old. _Oh great another child_ eragon thought instantly.

"You forget that I can hear all of your thoughts, I would also remind you that looks are deceiving. I am also sad to hear that Brom is dead. But I forget my manners allow me to introduce myself. I am Faolin Shinning-star."

**Ha-ha cliffy ok ill post the next chap soon oh and im sorry again for taking so long then posting this super short chapter but there is more to come…**

**Thanks for sticking with me…**

**Review**** you B$!&)$ ****Review**

**The button is beginning to die… it is now an endangered species… only you can save it with 4 simple steps.**

**1. Click the review button**

**2. Type some nice words or constructive critisism**

**3. (Optional but does a lot extra) click the subscribe button**

**4. Press the submit review button **

**And your done you saved a review button**

**Only you can save them**


	3. Chapter 3

**HAHA bet you thought this was a real chapter… and that I posted a really long one 2… I didn't… don't kill me im gona post real soon but does anyone have an idea as to who this new faolin guy is… ****IMPORTANT*********Don't just say aryas old mate!***********at least say something relevant if you get it right ill send you my never before seen thoughts of this guy… must be signed in to be eligible… yayish… I like pie… hahaha get it cuz my user is the # pi… cricket cricket… I suck at jokes… ok see ya now im gona make this look super long…**

Blkjdhsfa akjfhaew ;kfjhar ;gka g;alrjh kajgh alkjsdfh;kfhakgjfh lkdjgasdjk galjkga kjsfgal wkrjsgha ;ekjglaekrjg alkjrgha wlkjegh alrkjgalkjsghlakjhg lesf kh gak ghaklrga agrkjgh akjraugj gh;ae rhjkarh akjharkgjh kajh lakjrg hkjg krjgakajg krgkajf glakfjgha flkj hk jahakjfh rhg akjrgh akejrgh akgj hlkarejglkjgkagkah kjAKJHF SFKJH LKSFJH lkjher algk djhf agfjkhad gk jhdfag kajf dlakjfhg lakrjg larkjgh arlgkh alkuhaerlkgjhaljk argjha llrg uhgh kgjha lkj gfhar eriuh kgj h lgkjh rgklajhg kajhg aklghj lkrjtaltuhskjhzdskjhgakuha jgbaliualu lut hlkhg lrighal gkuhl rukdjghkfj fg,jzhfdl gf,m fdg x gs fh gf h fg jh g h dj yffh s tgh fg h f h h mhjydfjgxvsfgjry jf dsy kd ksy kud tu tdtdktuykudgchkg fy k duliylf ifyl li yylg ilf yuilfuyo roir I iuheroiuto outoih quet ;luth iurkty hliaekuthrlrieu hlsreiktjh reuth oijgh rukjghelkua rjhtn ltikuej htrfln kjeh4 regliuhtr ghb ;tirjn uhtri gu hletkr fujhlk ru jhlniktu fhjrnli krufhnlkuhjrflikuht tuh kt hlakjhta lert uhl jtu hf tughlae kruthgekurthl curhtalkjgyhurgakfjgh ruhgalkr ghirug;ajkhg;uargh;aiguharkguhlsguhjvg,grhalu urahgkghlaih ugrghalhlaiu uah glugh au;h aguhla ugrh laug ;u aoihg ooaugrh auh ou ou uyaurg aluighlarieuhiaugr iuy iuartkjhfa ldkgh ariug igfuh iurgIL IU:RFKU H GRLuk agr;rgh urhgkghkjlrakjdgh urghalkj rgha ;arukg h kjashfD lakjfhal eukfha ;kjfh akfjh alkh iakhgfkaldjfalk jhdkf jghlak dfgjhlak fgjhalkfjgha kfjghlakfdj g hlakfj ghak fjgh kfjhglskj fghkd kf jxnjfd snleirhg thlwk hglehrwl ergh k elwjrhl ekjg hlkejr ghtjghwe lrkj ghekrjhlk wg jh lekrjhg lwekjgh wlekjg helkjrghek wjhgk wejhgw elkjghlwekj kjdshgkjashgfakejhgfkaehjgfa jsdfhakjhgf kajf kajsafh;akjhg kajgh akgfhkfadhgfkdshgakdjhfakd lkadshf akjfha jha;sdkfjg lkfjghs lhakjgfh akfjghsl kdjfgs ldfkgj hesgdksj ghsflk jhefdk jhrkf …

**Few that was long…**

**ok so review with your responses so….**

**Tell me if you could hit anybody in the face whith a snow ball who would it be**


	4. Chapter 4

**OK im updating as fast as I can I haven't gotten any correct answers as to who Faolin is so im just updating cuz its so boring waiting for someone to get it correct…**

**Man so far I got 200 something hits but 2 reviewers really guys come on… you got to reward a guy for his labor…**

**Eragon: Get on with the story who the heck is Faolin the stress is killing me**

**Faolin: Eragon shut the ?^*$ up, he hasn't done the disclaimer yet**

**Eragon: hey go away I hate you, you were aryas mate now she's gona drop me **

**Faolin: Ummmmm… awkward**

**Me: GO HAVE YOUR ARGUMENT OUTSIDE OF MY STUDY**

**Eragon and Faolin: ok… chill man we'll leaves once you start the story**

**Me: I own Eragon, eldest, and Brisingr**

**Faolin: yes the books not the story**

**Me: ok fine I OWN ABSOLUTELY NOTHING except a dog ****;) and a few books happy now **

**Faolin: yes**

**Eragon: NO!**

**Me: why**

**Eragon: I want to be with arya and do you have some CANDY**

**Me: Roll the story before he hurts himself**

**Sry I got bored**

"I am Faolin Shinning-Star" the words echoed around Eragon's head _Faolin?_ he thought_ why does that sound familiar?_

_Because it's the name of Arya's former mate, who may I remind you is dead_ Chimed in Saphira

_Oh no now ill have even less chance at her heart than I had already_ he thought

" Umm earth to Eragon" said Faolin " What's up"

" Well this may be an odd question but do you know Arya Drotningu?" Asked Eragon

"Know her? Ha I wish. I have seen her in Ellesmera a while ago but knowing her? Never" replied Faolin

_Few _thought Eragon_ I know this is childish but I can't help it_

"Well I think I should take you to the Varden" said Eragon "also please leave… um" He looked pointedly at the massive white dragon

_Hello Eragon, I am Aren_

" well please leave Aren here he would only scare the people of the Varden" said Eragon " now Faolin please come with me, we will enter discreetly I only trust one person enough to keep you secret."

" why do I need to be kept secret" asked Faolin " I Understand the logic but…" he trailed off

" I think it would be nice to have a secret… well for lack of a better word—weapon" replied Eragon "now let us be off"

they ran back through the woods to the southern entrance and Eragon led the way to Arya's tent. Then he had a better idea.

"Faolin head to the southern sparring field just keep heading straight then at the pavilion turn left. I want to speak with Arya alone for a little while."

" Wait you are going to show me to Arya? Arya Drotningu? You're friends!"

"Faolin" said Eragon a warning tone in his voice

"Ya, Sorry" Faolin ran of in the direction of the sparring grounds.

When he was out of sight he knocked on Arya's Tent Pole( it's a triangular tent with a support pole in the center of the door)

" Who is it" Eragon heard her voice call

" Eragon. Please let me in I want to talk to you" said Eragon

" Come in" He thought he heard a cold edge to her voice.

Eragon walked in to find Arya sitting on her bed.

"I'm sorry," he said

"For what?"

" Everything. Yesterday. Pursuing you."

" Eragon, yesterday I was at fault. I asked a question that was inappropriate at the time. I should have known better for I have felt like this before, and feel what you feel now."

" No, you don't understand. Yesterday I… well I shouldn't have said what I said but I was confused. I had just witnessed the death of my master and I wanted to be alone for a while. Anyway, there is someone I need you to meet."

"Who?"

"Someone I met in the woods. He might help us in the war."

"Who is he?" asked Arya more forcefully

" Well he's at the sparring field, he called himself Faolin Shinning-Star"

Arya instantly ran out of the _tent_. Sprinting towards the sparring field. Eragon knew that the name would most likely draw this reaction and allowed himself a small smile at the thought of Arya's surprise. Then he ran off to the sparring field at a much easier pace.

"… he called himself Faolin Shinning-Star" said Eragon

Arya istantly felt happy and ran out of the tent towards the sparring field. _Faolin,_ she thought_ He's alive? It's to good to be true. And what is this about Shinning-Star? Well knowing him he picked up the name on his travels. I'm so glad he's alive and well. But how?_ Her thoughts were interrupted as she neared the sparring field. Then she saw the person that must be him. He was standing off to the side dark hair falling down nearly to his shoulders. He didn't look much like the Faolin of old but hewas obviously elvish in nature. Then she ran up and hugged him saying "Faolin! You're back!" as she ran towards him he turned to face her but was enveloped in a bear hug by Arya.

Faolin uncertainly put his arms around Arya but knowing what only he and his dead father new he felt it was right. But all the same wrong as Eragon approached.

"Umm… Drotningu this is…well… wrong."

" Faolin what are you speaking of…" she trailed off obviously noticing he was not who he though he was. She suddenly let him go.

" Faolin?" she asked

"I am not the Faolin you know or at least you are thinking of. Your mate is dead unless some miracle or something of the like yields him to be alive. My name is Faolin, yes, but I am not your dead mate. I know you but you could not know me."

**Whohoo!**

**long(ish) chapter for me.**

**Sorry for the cliffies and mysteries but it will all pan out over the next few chapters.**

**I know what you think. You solve one mystery but it unlocks like 10 more.**

**OK next chapter will probably be longer.**

**The SRBI(Save the Review Button Incorporation) has officially now been started**

**The button is now an endangered species… only you can save it with 4 simple steps.**

**1. Click the review button**

**2. Type some nice words or constructive critisism**

**3. (Optional but does a lot extra) click the subscribe button**

**4. Press the submit review button **

**And your done you saved a review button**

**Only you can save them**

**Doing these 4 steps will land you official membeship for a year **** and even better the more you save the faster I write because those little buttons encourage me, and help with inspiration. **


End file.
